


Homeward Bound

by valkyrierising



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, road trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides the pieces, an envelope was stuffed with cash that she probably took from his card at an ATM. A small smile tugged at her lips as she grabbed it. Lydia looked around the room trying to find her phone so she could get her ass out of Vegas and back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the Lizzie Bennet Diaries prompt meme, on LJ, as requested by ImaginaryCircus and then some anons. Lydia is stranded in Vegas and tries to call Lizzie. Instead, Darcy answers for her and agrees to bring back Lydia. It's also a road-trip because Darcy is actually a very fast driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



Today seemed like it was going to be a shit one. Somewhere in one of the hotel rooms, an alarm blares so loud that Lydia hears it. “Ugh,” she groans, getting up from her sprawled position on the bed. The hotel alarm is bright red, and reads seven thirty a.m.  
 _Jesus Christ_ , Lydia hissed as she stumbles towards the window, a stream of sunlight already in the room.  
“Oh shit,” Lydia says to no one. She's stuck in a hotel room, in Vegas, and can't really remember how she got there. Looking around her, the night seems to come back to her in pieces.  
******  
 ** _So don't rely on people you meet_** / **_'Cause no one is safe in these streets_** / **_I'm gonna take you out tonight_** / **_I'm gonna make you feel alright_** / **_I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine_** / ** _No, I don't have a penny but I'll show you a good time_**

  
_“Holla!” She yells out.  The club she and George were in was packed tightly. Near the front where the music was blasting from, there was a grinding train in process. The place seemed to jump every time the bass was dropped and Lydia felt as if she were an euphoric trance._  
 _Around her, were three guys who were obviously trying to feel her up. One finally makes a move, trying to slide his hand under her shirt._  
 _“Whoa buddy! Hands off the prize.” Lydia slaps the guy’s hand away._  
 _“What’s your problem?!” The guy shouts back. Lydia rolls her eyes in disgust as she shouts back, “Not you!” and turns away from him._  
******  
 **“** Oh god,” she puts a hand to her head. All around her are some bottles of vodka that were half-drunk and then lined up neatly on the coffee table. She stares out the window, sunlight already streaming in.  
“George?” She calls to the room. Though she already knows the answer to that question. He isn’t here. Asshole.  
  
******  
 _“George!” She calls out as she steps away from Too Friendly Hands guy. “Dammit George!” She stops at a table near the back of the club. He’s surrounded with two girls, making out with one as another watches hungrily._  
 _“Dude!” She yells at him. He breaks his kiss with the other girl._  
 _“What?” He lazily answers her. “Oh hey babe, meet Trisha and... your name’s Lucy right?” The other girl he wasn’t making out with blinked, shaking her head._  
 _“I said it was Lacey, silly!” Lacey slurred the last word, smiling broadly at him as she said this._  
 _“Right,” George rolled his eyes at her. “What do you need, I’m kinda in the middle of something.”_  
 _“I want to go now,” Lydia felt self-conscious at how she sounded. Young, stupid and incredibly clingy when Trisha and Lacey were just staring at her. However, she was too mad at Too Friendly guy to care about how she sounded in front of those girls, so she continued on speaking. “Some dude tried to feel me up and I’m more than done with this place. So yeah, I think I’d rather leave now!”_  
 _“You’ll be fine Lydia! Go dance in a different area then.” George shrugged as he downed a shot in front of her. Then he turned to Lacey and proceeded to make out with her._  
 _“You’re unbelievable!” Lydia spat at him, yanking her jacket from behind Wickham. He merely grunted before turning to her._  
 _“If you don’t like it, feel free to go! I’m not here as your guardian.” He told her before grabbing Lacey and continuing their kiss. Lydia almost gagged when he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Before she left though, she made sure to swipe George’s credit card that he (stupidly) left on the table. Dumbass, she thought. Grabbing her bag too, she quickly walked away from his booth while muttering, “Fucking prick.”_  
 _She pulled her jacket on as she walked out the club and into the night. Pulling her skirt down a bit, Lydia walked down the street and towards the nearest liquor store to get back to her hotel._  
******  
She remembers that she stole his credit card, and in her drunken state last night, took scissors to them because little pieces of a Visa master-card littered the floor. Besides the pieces, an envelope stuffed with cash that she probably took from his card at an ATM. A small smile tugged at her lips as she grabbed the envelope. Lydia looked around the room trying to find her phone so she could get her ass out of Vegas and back home.  
 _Home_.  Something twisted in Lydia as she thought of her sisters, and her friends who were worried about her.  
Most of all, she thought of Lizzie and how she sounded frantic in the voicemail that she left right before she and George left for the clubs.

**_Lydia! Lydia!  Where are you? I am so sorry for what I said before we fought. What I said was stupid and I know you probably still hate me, but please we’re all worried for you here. Mary was_** crying **_when she told us that you left a note at her place, she’s so worried for you. We all are. Just please, if you get this call me back. Hell, you don’t even need to call me, call any of us. We miss you._**

  
_Home_. Lydia really wanted to go home. She grabbed the small duffel from underneath the bed and took out the only clothes she bought for three days. There were three pairs of shorts and skirts, tank tops as well as one pair of converse, one pair of regular boots and two pairs of ankle boots. Underneath it all was her bag of toiletries, and she grabbed it as she headed into the bathroom.  
She turned the knob up high, waiting for the steam to fill up the bathroom. Quickly stripping off all her clothes, Lydia jumped in the shower, letting the hot water wash over her. She grabbed the soap and lathered herself all over, feeling slightly better for the first time in the weeks she hung out with Wickham.  


_“I’m hanging out with you against everyone’s better judgment,_ ” her own statement rang in her ears. She nodded to herself, letting the steam and water cloud her eyes as she spent the rest of the shower cursing George and for letting herself hang out with. Sure, she was mad at Lizzie, but it seems that getting with George wasn't the best move at the time. All the times they were together, he’d bring up something to do with Lizzie and why she’d be mad at whatever she’d do, so obviously she should do it. Looking at the weeks they spent together, it was always George telling her to do this or that. It was like when he was around, he spoke toxic words to her mind to try to poison her memory of Lizzie. And in those weeks together, he fed the hatred and fear of Lizzie being disappointed in her.  


“ _You’re only a secondary character if you let yourself be,_ ” also rang in her mind, as she put her head to the shower wall. How ironic, that this is exactly what she’d become when she was around George. Even the stuff she thought would be fun, was only fun because he was telling her to have fun. Sighing, she reached back to her shoulders to soap it up. Her eyes widened as she saw gold ink on her skin.

  
“Shit, shit shit!” Lydia dropped the bar of soap as she tried to look at the thing on her skin. It looked like a tattoo. Did she _seriously_ get a tattoo in Vegas? Why the hell didn’t she feel pain when she touched it?


	2. Chapter 2

*****  
 _As Lydia walked away from the liquor store with alcohol and candy in a bag, she was turning to the hotel she was staying at with George. However, walking past the stores around the Travelodge hotel, she looked up to see the sign for Henna tattoos._  
 _“I want one!” Lydia shouted to no one in the vicinity. Walking into the store, she saw a lithe Asian woman sitting on a stool and drawing on a sketch pad. She kinda reminded Lydia of Charlotte, if Charlotte ever decided to become a tattoo artist and not work in lame-o company business._  
 _“Hi, what can I help you with?” The woman walked towards the back, near a chair. Lydia looked to the wall for inspiration as she said to the woman, “I want a henna tattoo.”_  
 _“Sit down here then. Anything specific or do you want me to do something on your hand?”_  
 _“No, I want something on my shoulder. As for what I want, hold on a second.” Lydia stared at the other wall, and to the Chinese section. Near the end, Lydia looked at the description of one of the tattoos. ‘To live’ was underneath the name of the tattoo._  
 _“The one that is sheng huo? I want that on the back of my left shoulder,” she pointed to her. The lady laughed as she grabbed a cone and a packet of gold to her._  
“It’s pronounced sheng huo,” the lady said sheng _in a flat tone, and_ huo _with a rise near the end of it. “That’s a bit more original than most of the girls who come in here. They frequently go for love.”_  
 _“Love is fleeting. Even when you’re talking about family, that shit doesn’t last forever. Especially when they try to tell you how to live your life or make you feel stupid, no matter what their intention is. So to live seems like a better option to me.”_  
 _“You’re definitely something different. What’s your name?”_  
 _“Lydia.”_  
 _“Well Lydia, I’m Kristen and I’m going to make your tattoo out of henna.”_  
 _“Yeah!” Lydia laughed as she sat up in the chair and pushed herself from the back of the chair so Kristen could do the tattoo._  
 _“What are you here for in Vegas? Escaping or having fun?”_  
 _“Honestly, I don’t even know anymore. The guy I was with was being a tool so I left him somewhere in Marquee._  
 _“Good. At least you’re keeping yourself safe. Vegas may be fun, but it’s sometimes unsafe for girls.”_  
 _“Hah, don’t trust anyone you meet on these streets?”_  
 _“Yeah exactly.”_  
 _“Oh I was just quoting a song that was playing in the club I was at.” Kristen laughed as she continued to work on her tattoo._  
*****  


Lydia shut the shower off, toweling off quickly as she pulled her underwear and bra on, and grabbed the orange tank top and pulled on shorts. Walking out of the shower, she dried her feet and put them into socks, and then shoved her feet into her boots. Grabbing her jacket off the floor, she shoved it into the duffel bag along with the toiletries and placed her own phone inside her short pocket along with the envelope. On her bed though, Lydia saw the necklace Jane and Lizzie gave to her on her birthday and her heart ached for her sisters. Pulling it around her neck, she let it fall on her chest as she grabbed the keycard and her duffel and made her way out into the hall.  
She’d have to call someone to pick her up considering that George still had his car, and she had no idea where in Vegas she was at. Walking down the hall, she turned to the main desk where a girl was painting her nails in front of the TV.  


“Hi. I’m really sorry to bother you,” Lydia smiled at the girl, “but I was wondering where I'm at?” The girl behind the counter nodded her head at her. “You’re in South Las Vegas Boulevard.”  


“Thanks,” she told the girl. She nodded, turning her head back down to her nails. Lydia placed the keycard in front of the girl and walked out. The day was hot and dry, with a bunch of people already out and pointing out places to one another.  


She should probably call her sister, to see if she could get her out. Oh, Mom would be so _pissed_ but she’d get over it. It was Lizzie and Jane and Mary she was worried about. They loved her to death but they’d probably kill her as soon as she stepped into home. She grabbed her phone and searched for Lizzie in her contacts, anxiously biting her lip as it rang three times.  


“Hello?” A deeper voice that wasn’t Lizzie’s answered her. Was it _Darcy?_ What the hell was he doing with Lizzie’s phone and _ohmygod, did she actually get some action while she was looking for me?_  


“Darcy?” Lydia asked.  


“Yes it is. Lydia right?”  


“Yep. I, uh, don’t want to be rude, but where’s my sister?”  


“Oh sorry,” Darcy sounded flustered, “Lizzie’s talking with Dr. Gardner to do with her project and she said that she didn’t want to be rude so she asked if I could stand watch around her phone in case you called. Or tweeted. Or posted a video. She’s been worried sick about you and I had to have Gigi drag her out to meet Dr. Gardner.”  


“Yeah, sorry about that...” Lydia said, an awkward silence filling out between them.  


“Where are you?” Darcy asked.  


“Oh you don’t have to come find me, I’ll just find another way home.”  


“Nonsense, I’d promised Lizzie that if news of your location arrived, I’d help if she wasn’t here.” Darcy sounded so formal, but also something like happiness was in his voice. Damn, he really had the hots for Lizzie. It made Lydia want to clap in delight for her big sister finally getting some and cringe.  


“I’m at 3735 South Las Vegas Boulevard, and from what google maps tells me, it's in Paradise, Las Vegas.”  


“I’ll be there at around four to five in the afternoon. Stay where you’re at,” he says to her.  


“Hey Darcy,” she says.  


“Yes?” 

“Thanks for doing this.”  


“Speaking as an older brother in these kind of situations, I know what you're sisters are going through. It’s no trouble at all.”  


“Thanks again,” she says as she hits the off button to the phone. Lydia walks to the henna tattoo place as she waves to Kristen who lets her stay there until Darcy is there.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Eight hours later**  


Lydia’s phone vibrates as she sees unknown caller flash on the screen.  


“Hello?” She asks.  


“Lydia, it’s Darcy. I’m at the area you’re at. It’s in front of a tattoo parlor?”  


“Oh hey,” she walks out, waving goodbye to Kristen. “I’m walking out now. Are you in the silver Prius?” She says as she walks out towards the curb. Darcy is standing a few feet away, hitting end on his phone.  


“Lydia,” he calls to her and she waves. “Let’s get you home okay?”  


“Yeah,” Lydia smiles as she gets into the Prius and Darcy starts it. Driving out of Vegas and away from George, Lydia feels the weight that’s been around her heart since Christmas is becoming loose around her.  


They sit in awkward silence, the only sound is that of NPR filling the car.  


A few minutes later, he adds, “I’m sorry, this must be boring you. At least, that’s what Gigi says whenever we take long road trips.” They’ve yet to reach the freeway, but it’s already six and it seems that they’re going to be driving overnight.  


“A little bit. I don’t want to be rude, but can we change the station?” Lydia asks. Darcy smiles as he shakes his head. “That’s also what Gigi says. Go ahead and feel free to change it.” Reaching out, she changes the station to 102.7 as the chorus of Starships plays. Darcy looks slightly mortified, and almost about to start laughing when he hears her join in on the chorus:  


“Starships were meant to fly, Hands up and touch the sky, Let’s do this one last time, Can't stop...We’re higher than a motherfucker,” Lydia pumps her fist into the air at the last part. Lydia turns to Darcy, staring at him for a bit before bursting out laughing.  


“You know Gigi does that exact same thing when this song comes on.”  


“You always talk about this Gigi girl. Who is she?” Lydia turns the volume a little lower.  


“Gigi is my little sister. It’s why when I told you I understand how Lizzie and Jane feel when their little sister’s disappears without a trace, I’d do anything I could to help her,” Darcy tells her.  


“Oh,” Lydia says quietly. “Where is Lizzie, I kinda expected her to be with you since her meeting with Dr. Gardiner shouldn’t have taken that long?”  


“After she had her meeting with Dr.Gardiner, Lizzie burst into tears when she heard that I had gone to get you. I told Gigi to keep her preoccupied since she felt it was her fault that you ran away.”  


“No, it’s not... it’s not her fault. I knew what I was doing was going to piss my family off, but you know, I didn- I didn’t expect Lizzie to feel that way. No, she shouldn’t feel bad.” Lydia’s voice turned meek as she finished. Darcy just offered a sympathetic glance her way while a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily with her jacket sleeve, before talking back to Darcy.  


“So you’re not just doing this for brownie points to get into Lizzie’s pants?” Lydia let a small smile out as a look of mortification flashes through his place.  


“No I’m not doing this-,” Darcy sputtered.  


“I’m kidding, you seem like a good guy Darcy. You have to work on your flirting skills and people skills, but you and Lizzie are good for each other. You know how she’s got that way of being super judgy, nerdy and a total fun-killer at parties? That’s how good you guys are together.” She let out another smile as the tips of Darcy’s ears turned red.  


“So we’re two socially awkward lobsters together right?” Darcy said as Lydia let out another snort-laughter.  


“Yes! Tell me more about Gigi.”  


“She’s like me, except she can actually talk to people and someone she likes without insulting them.”  


“Woe is us, to live with such socially awkward siblings.” He let out a laugh and it made Lydia feel better to get him to laugh.  


“She also used to swim, quite fantastically, before she got involved with someone. I suppose you know George Wickham?” Lydia let out a gasp as she slapped the palm of her hand on the dash.  


“He messed with your sister?” Lydia asked. Darcy nodded, glancing over to her as he added, “It’s another reason why your sisters were worried about you. After what I told Lizzie what he did to Gigi, she was horrified and tried to keep you safe.”  


“And I kind of fucked that up didn’t I?”  


“Lydia, don’t feel as if you ... fucked up anything. George Wickham is a charming man and he enjoys hurting people he believes ‘wronged’ him.”  


“But, I let him win. I let him feed to me lies that my sister hates me and I should hate her back. Which I totally did for a while.”  


“But you got out before he could cause more damage. You knew when to pull out, and that’s better than if went down because of something he did to you.”  


“What about Gigi? How’d she get out?”  


“She was compromised... emotionally when our parents died. And she was into swimming, but one day, she was always swimming. She couldn’t separate swimming recreationally from swimming competitively. And it was almost as if you took her out of the water, she would drown in the world. She became too competitive and started hanging around George. He took away any happiness she may have had for swimming when he got her doing,” Darcy stopped, almost as if he didn’t want to continue. But he did. “He got her doing drugs. Steroids for the swimming. He was after all, her coach, so she thought it wouldn’t be that much, just a little bit to give her an edge over the other swimmers. But he gave her too much and she was nearly found out. We took her out of competitive swimming and cut George out of our lives, and she did tennis.”  


“He could’ve destroyed her,” Lydia’s eyes were wide with anger and tears for Gigi.  


“He almost did. And we thought he was gone, until, well you know.”  


“I can’t believe I played into his nice guy attitude... Ugh, I am such a dumbass!” Lydia placed her palm to her forehead.  


“What matters is that George can’t do anything to you anymore. I won’t allow it.” Lydia felt a few tears sting behind her eyes. Darcy was so nice to her, and Lizzie just wanted what was best for her and she could’ve fucked herself over.  


“I nearly went down the road Gigi went,” she whispered to Darcy.  


“What?” He asked, stopping the car by a gas station.  


“George. He um, he tried to give me Xanax, the first few times we were together, he gave them to me. And it was okay for a bit, until I realized I wasn’t myself. It was around Mary. I stopped together, but... Darcy, I was almost, I was almost lost.” Lydia tightened her jacket around herself as she looked to him, her eyes undoubtedly red as tears blurred her vision.  


“You’re not … addicted?” Darcy looked fearful when he looked to her.  


“No! I would never. Not since that time with Mary.” Lydia wiped away her tears when surprisingly, Darcy just put his hand on her shoulder.“You’re going to be okay. Here, we’ll go get you something to eat. I’m assuming you haven’t?”  


“Not since you picked me up.” Stepping out of the car, he went inside the gas station store. There, Lydia saw how tall he was. She was dwarf-sized in comparison to him. She went for the back of the store and grabbed two large water bottles from the fridge. Near the front, she saw Darcy eyeing a Slim-Jim skeptically. Skipping over to him, she said, “That’s what people eat sometimes.”  


“This looks non-nutritional.” Turning her back to him, she had grabbed a jumbo bag of Hot Cheeto Puffs ,a bag of pretzels and two Trident gum pack.  


“That’s actually very nutritional,” she said, turning back to him. Plucking the slim-jim from his hands, she read the back to him, “It’s mostly protein, and then some carbs and fat.”  


“And you eat **that** ?”  


“You eat what you can, Darce-man.”  


“Is that nutritional?” He pointed to the loot in her hand, rolling his eyes. “And did you just call me Darce-man?”  


“No and yes I did,” Lydia smiled up at him as she put the stuff on the counter.  


“That’ll be twelve twenty five,” the cashier-guy said in a bored tone. Lydia slapped a twenty on the counter, causing the cashier to jump back.  


“Keep the change,” she said as she piled at the stuff into a bag. She walked outside followed by a confused Darcy.  


“You’re not getting your change?”  


“It’s Wickham’s money, so nope, not really,” Lydia smiled broadly as she went inside the Prius. Darcy walked towards the driver’s side, his mouth open slightly when he turned to her in the car.  


“You took George’s money?”  


“From his credit card. He bailed on me last night, so I took his card to an ATM and took out three hundred bucks. Also, how long do you think Henna tattoos stay on for?” She asked as she opened the bag of Cheetos.  


“A what?”  


“Never mind. Let’s go.” Lydia said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Around Midnight**  


“Oh my god! She did not do that!” Lydia shrieked with laughter as Darcy told her the story of how Gigi ambushed him and Lizzie.  


“She did!”  


“Gigi is _evil-genius_ brilliant! I need to meet her, because, uh, that’s great! Oh my god, Lizzie totally liked you too.”  


“No, she’s as annoying and lovable as younger siblings are supposed to be, and I’m for certain that Lizzie hated me.”  


“In the beginning? It was the beginning of she knews you ticked her off, but she still hung wround you, so she definitely had _some_ kind of feelings for you. All she could do was Darcy-this and Darcy-that and ‘Did you hear what Darcy said to me? About me?’ and blah-blah-blah. Anyone could tell that you got to her and she was just deluding herself.” Darcy chuckled as Lizzie continued on.  


“So in the ninth grade, Lizzie was a total dork. She hung around libraries always and Charlotte was there too, who sometimes had to drag her out to any social events. So Lizzie is being classic-Lizzie, totally judging everyone at the dance when this guy, I forget his name, tries to ask her to dance. And Lizzie, she basically says that this guy is absolutely horrible at dancing from what she’s seen on the floor and then storms out.” They end up laughing on their way home, exchanging stories like that.  


“Okay the radio is getting boring, can I put my iPod in?” Darcy nods as Lydia attaches her phone and the first song that happens to blare is Scouting for Girls Heartbeat song. _Doing all I can do, just to be close to you, Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat., Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse, Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._  


“Talk about your telepathic music, amirite?” Lydia said as the song continued on. Darcy just cleared his throat.  


“Oh come on, don’t tell me this music doesn’t speak to your soul?”  


“Speaks to my soul?” Darcy asked wryly, raising his eyebrows at her. Lydia silently cursed, wishing her eyebrows could be that awesome.  


“Yeah, it’s like your and Lizzie’s love.”  


“We don’t have a love, we’ve barely spoken to each other since I said I’d help her find you.”  


“Oh please, yes friends do that for each other, but they also bring the runaway’s sister so they could yell at her together,” Darcy began to open his mouth but Lydia held a hand up to shush him, “trust me, it _has_ happened before. But yours and Lizzie’s dorky love is this: you’re picking me up to help keep Lizzie from breaking down screaming at me and then hugging me. You’re a cool dude, Darce-man.”  


“And you may be energetic, but you are pretty cool yourself Lydia Bennet.”  


“Are we seriously breaking out energetic?” Lydia laughed her disapproval, “Darcy-isms!” she laughed as she curled up in the chair.  


“You and Gigi would make for very good friends.” Darcy said to her, making Lydia’s face light up with joy.  


“What’s Gigi doing now?” Lydia sat up straighter.  


“She’s a graphic designer for our company. And is going to go to grad school.” Lydia whistled in appreciation.  


“Damn, she’s good.” Lydia said as she pondered her own life.  
Darcy smiled at her as they continued down the freeway and passed the ‘Welcome to California’ sign.  


“Hey Darcy?” she asked him.  


“Yes?”  


“Can we go to where Lizzie is at? I mean I’ll go home, but I want to see her face, and you know, make amends.”  


“Of course. I don’t think I could be up for driving to your house at this point, since it's one in the morning.”  


“Lead the way,” she pointed at the bare road.  


At one point, Lydia must have dozed off in the car because Darcy is gently shaking her shoulder awake and pointing to the house Lizzie must've been staying at. Lydia blinks the sleep out of her eyes as she sees the light in the house flick on quickly. Darcy and her walk to the the door when Lydia turns to him and surprises him by hugging him.  


“Thank you for helping me out. You and Lizzie are great together,” she whispered to him. He wraps his arms around her before nudging her to knock the door.  


“Oh thank god!” Lizzie throws the door open and pulls Lydia into the tightest hug she's ever given her. Gigi peeps from behind Lizzie, smiling to her and then nodding to Darcy.  


“Thank you, Will,” Lizzie says to Darcy as she wipes her eyes. Darcy smiles to her before pulling his own sister into a hug.  


And in that moment, Lydia doesn't let herself cry because she's done with crying for tonight. And she lets her sister alternate between hugging her to death and threatening to lock her in her room for running away, all the while smiling at William Darcy, socially awkward dork and totes-in-love-with-her-big-sister. For tonight, Lydia feels lighter than she has with weeks surrounded with love and cool, if nerdy, people.When Lizzie finally let's go of her she goes to Gigi and says, “You're an evil genius. My name's Lydia, and I'm all about the true to life bitches,” she says as Lizzie, Gigi and Darcy laugh.  


For today, she's happy that it didn't turn out to be shit one like she thought it was going to be. She was glad she had understanding friends and family; glad that she ditched Wickham's sorry ass in Vegas and took his card. But most of all, she was glad that she and Lizzie had made up.  
But she was _totally_ going to get killed for that henna tattoo she got last night by Lizzie and the rest of the family. 

**Fin**


End file.
